suffocation
by fangsgirl123
Summary: max and fang are finally together, but can max handle all the attention from fang? and what happens when iggy tries to give her advice on the rooftop? fax fax fax...


**hey guys! so this is a new fanfic (obviously)... and it is also a fanfic... hope you like it!! um... i probablly will work on my old fanfics and probably some new ones as well for the next few days... i have freakin pig flu (oink oink) and cant go back to school untill at least wednesday... which means i'm stuck at home with my mom for the next four days... kill me now... jk jk... haha... anyway... here's the new story... enjoy... and please review!!**

**disclaimer: i do not own maximum ride, the amazing james patterson does!!! i do however own the right to twist his character around!!! mwahahahahaha!!! lol... im not that evil... yet... haha**

**please enjoy!!! and don't forget to submit you quotes... and if you don't know what i'm talking about... go look at the last author's note of he could be the one or teardrops on my guitar... so yeah... im gonna shut up now...**

* * *

Fang is totally suffocating me. Everywhere I go, he is right behind me. Always.

We have been together for about three months now. At first, I thought it was kind of cute how he followed me around like a lost puppy dog. But then it started to get annoying. And now it's totally getting on my nerves.

As I thought this, he got up off of the couch where we were watching some movie about a wizard with a cool scar and said, "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back babe." And yes, I did just allow him to call me babe.

I took this as an opportunity to escape and told Iggy, who had been sitting on my other side, that I was going for a fly and not to tell Fang where I went.

"He's driving you crazy." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. And if I don't get some time away from him soon, I'm going to flip my lid." I really do think I will go crazy if I don't get som alone time.

"Ok, well see ya!"

"No you won't. You're blind." I laughed.

"I know, now go before he gets back from the bathroom." I turned toward the door and heard-

"Where are you going babe?" Great. Fang had come back before I could leave.

"I was going to go for a fly. I need to streach my wings." Maybe he'll let me go by myself.

"Ok, I'll come with you. My wings have been feeling a little underused lately anyway." Yeah, probably because you're spending all of you time making sure that I don't do anything without you, I thought to his reply.

I sighed. "Ok, great. Come on." We walked out the door and took off into the night sky. Ahh it felt so good to fly. I loved how the wind felt running through my wings, pushing my hair out of my face, running along my sweaty skin.

This was the life. If I could, I would stay in the sky forever. It was so peacful and quiet. The only place I could ever really escape to. Unless of course my boyfriend who won't leave me alone follows me.

He flew close beside me, following my every move with his eyes. I really do like Fang, but he's just been so freakin' annoying lately.

After about five circles of the house and the surrounding woods that now all belonged to Mom, I landed, Fang touching down right next to me. He grabbed my hand in his, turning me in his direction.

I knew what was coming and I didn't want to stop it. He was going to kiss me, and with nobody else around, we would probably end up making out for at least an hour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's exactly what ended up happening. God he was such a good kisser. I love him so much, but I really need my space. We walked back in and since it was so late, we went straight to bed.

I was curling up getting ready to sleep, when I grabbed the pillow that I normally snuggle up to and felt a peice of paper under it. I opened it and it said, in neat cursive handwriting

_Meet me on the roof. I have a solutiong for you about Fang and his suffocation problems. Iggy._

I sure hope he's right. I got up and walked over to my window. I opened it and climbed out onto the roof. I saw Iggy leaning against the chimmney, the moonlight making his pale skin look almost traslucent.

"Hey Ig. I got your note." I walked over and sat next to him.

"I noticed. I don't think you'd be up here other wise. You don't come up here much anymore since you and Fang got together." That is true. This used to be the place where me and Fang would talk about my problems. Or more like I would talk and he would listen to my problems. But it always used to help.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling it anymore. It used to be the only place Fang and I were alone and now I can't seem to get alone time, or anytime just away from him."

"Well, you're away from him now." Iggy pointed out.

"I know. But I also know that it's only for a limited time. Pretty mucht just untill he wakes up." I dryly laughed, a laugh that held no humor.

"Well that's what I told you to come up here for. Listen, Fang loves you and want to be with you as much as possible. He doesn't want to lose you again. He's still afraid that you'll run away. I have been thinking about this all day and I came up with something. Just talk to him. Tell him that you don't feel comfortable with him around you all the time. It'll work. Trust me." Sounded good to me.

"Thanks Igster. I'll talk to him in the morning. I really hope this works." we both stood up at the same time and I leaned over and gave him a hug.

I went back to my room and got a good night's sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I woke up ready to talk to Fang. I already knew what to say and everything. I got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast, which turned out to be eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, and sausage. It smelled delicious and tasted even better.

"That was great, Ig. I'm going for a walk." I said this knowing that Fang would follow me, considering that he finished his food before I did.

And, as I knew he would, when I stood up and walked outside, Fang came with me. I grabbed his hand and we walked a little way into the woods. I saw a tree that had fallen over and walked to it, sitting down. Fang sat next to me and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Fang, we need to talk."

"About what?" Oh God. Ok. I can do this.

"Um, well, ever since we got together, you kind of haven't really let me have any time to myself. Every time I go somewhere, you come to. I love you, but I just really need for you to let me have some alone time. I love spending time with you, but I also need time alone to think. Is that ok with you?" Ok, that was totally freakin' hard.

"Ok. I didn't know that that's what I was doing. I'm so sorry Max, I really didn't mean to suffocate you. I'll try not to from now on. I love you and I'm so sorry." Wow, he took that suprisingly well.

"It's ok. I love you so much."

We sat there for hours, just listening to the birds singing there songs. Then I went shopping to get food for the flock with Nudge and Fang stayed home to help Iggy clean the house.

Now everything is as it should be.


End file.
